


你

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	你

  

 

 

       你知道你要挨打了。

 

       你被剥夺了穿内裤的权力，整整一天，你都只能身着那件白色的、单薄的睡袍，露着稚嫩的双腿和早晨刚挨过巴掌的小屁股，它们通红的，像是节日里的铃铛。

       整整一天，你的脑中都没有再想别的，只是乞求上帝让你活过今晚。

       七点钟的时候男人回家了，你不敢见他，光是想到他的面容你就害怕地要发抖；你也不敢吃晚饭，怯懦地跪在房间里的火炉旁，在漆黑的房间里悲泣自己的命运。

       八点钟的时候男人进来了，沉默地站在你面前，你的膝盖由于久跪而有些麻木，低着头艰难地站起来，在他无声的注视下慢慢地挪到床边，双腿仿佛都已经不是自己的了。

       你上了床，跪在上面，将脸埋进枕头里；你撩起睡袍，沉下腰，将自己的屁股送给他。

       你并不感到羞耻，男人早就知晓你身体的全部秘密，由内到外。

       你感到板子被放到了你的屁股上，来回摩梭，你甚至能感受到上面木质的纹理和那一排排的圆洞。

      “先要惩罚你的撒谎。”

       上面传来男人的声音，你瑟瑟发抖，像只落水的猫咪，像个被剪了尾巴的兔子，漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是恐惧，像颗名贵的宝石。

       你听到了声音，那是你熟悉的节奏。你从来没有像此刻那样清晰地感受到男人的力量，即使你知道他并没有用上全力。你的眼泪和哀求是如此地廉价，甚至不能唤起男人哪怕一丝的怜悯；你凄惨的哀叫似乎能打破天花板，却不能打动男人的内心；你无助的挣扎并不能为你争取到片刻喘息，反而在男人眼中全部成了忤逆与不服从的表现。

       你开始在绝望中思考，为什么男人要这么重地打你，为什么人们要用如此坚硬的东西来惩罚人体身上最柔软的部位，那个平时多么可爱又多情的地方，那个床笫之间男人喜欢把玩的对象，此刻却要承受无妄的灾祸。

       终于停止了。

       房间里瞬间安静下来，一片死寂中你只能听见自己细密的啜泣，你壮着胆子伸手，想要抚摸身后，却又在半路缩了回去。

      “接下来，要惩罚你的调皮。”

       调皮。这个充满了宠溺与挑逗的字眼，此时却是一切苦难的源泉。你的心里一片后悔，后悔当初为什么要去触碰他的逆鳞，为什么要心怀侥幸。男人的字典里从来没有侥幸二字，你要为你的愚蠢与健忘付出代价。

       疼啊......疼。疼痛渗透肌肤，深入骨髓，狠狠咬住了你的臀肉，撕扯着你的神经。你终于明白，原来在惨烈到无法忍受的疼痛面前，疼痛两个字又是多么地苍白。

       你被疼痛折磨地发了疯，抓挠床单，啮咬枕头，辗转反侧，死去活来。你撕心裂肺的哭喊即使是世上最冷酷的刽子手也要动容，然而男人早已见惯。

       但你不能怨他，你没有恨的权力，你所能够做的只有感恩，你要感恩男人只是打了你的屁股，却没有拧掉你的脑袋，或是掐断你的脖子，要知道这在你所处的那个年代，可是非常常见的。

       你从小在男人的手中长大，养育你的是蜜糖、丝绒与皮鞭，你的全部身体和所有生命都属于男人，他对你生杀予夺，捏死你像捏死一只蚂蚁，但他只是打了你的屁股。他还是爱你的。

       虽然这让你痛不欲生。

       你唯一庆幸的是自己之前去过厕所，否则此时恐怕早已失禁。

       终于再次结束了。

       你已经没有力气再去抚摸，甚至没有力气回头看一眼伤势。你感到自己就像块砧板上的肉，没有任何尊严，颤抖着缩在床上；你的神志早已模糊，只有口中还在下意识地发出呻吟。

       然而你不知道的是，你此时的形象在男人的眼中却是多么地美妙：美丽的面容被泪水浸泡地柔软，两只洁白的脚掌藏在伤痕累累的臀瓣下面，像个落难的天使。

      “最后，要惩罚你的逾矩。”

       你用最后的力气回过头朝他看了一眼，只是一眼，泪水就止不住地往下流。

       那一刻你想到了死，你痛地不想再留在这个世上。

       你无声的哀求这次终于起了效果，板子没有再落下来，也许是男人出于怜悯，也是只是怕你在接下来的过程中咬舌自尽。

       你听到了关门的声音，蜷缩在床上，一动不动，像个被虐待了的小动物。

       你的确是被虐待了，不过万幸，你活过了今晚。

 

 

 

 

**全文完**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
